This phase I clinical trial evaluates safety and immunogenecity of a chimeric monoclonal antibody to CD4+T-cells in rheumatoid arthritis patients. CD4+T-cells are pivotal in the pathogenesis of RA, therefore, eliminating these T-cells may potentially be a therapeutic option in treating RA. This trial has shown this chimeric monoclonal antibody to be safe and well tolerated.